All The Same
by shoe loo
Summary: Baley. Femmslash. Oneshot. Set in the eighteenth century, Brooke as a secret dress maker who falls for an unexpected model.


**A/N:** This is a femslash story. Set in about the eighteenth century. Baley. I don't own One Tree Hill, and I wouldn't change it for the world. This is just a thought I had while learning about the History of French Fashion. Basically, this one man was a French designer in the 18th century, and instead of having the customer female stand there for hours being pinned for her new dress, he would take the measurements and hire a peasant, with the same measurements, and have them be pinned, then deliver the dress to the customer so the customer didn't have to stand up there for hours. In this story, however, I altered history a bit. Instead, Brooke, a Lord's daughter is the secret behind his sales. She does all the work because girls weren't supposed to design fashion. The fact that he didn't do the work and that girls weren't supposed to do fashion is not concrete fact, but I was able to make the story out of it.

**ALL THE SAME**

"_I don't mind where you come from_

_As you as you come to me"_

"Mademoiselle Brooke."

"Yes, Monsieur?"

Brooke, daughter of Lord Davis, walked out from the back of the shop. Her hair was a stunning brunette and she had dimples to die for and a look to kill. Hands placed gently behind her back, she stood along side the Monsieur. He was short ugly stubble man. Brooke wondered why in the world his wife married him, and had to believe it was an arranged marriage.

"Madame Dubont came in this morning. She wants a dress made from the white lace and black velvet," he said. "The girl to do the fitting is new. She's already inside the fitting room."

Brooke nodded and headed to the fitting room. She had been doing this for about a year. She loved fashion, ever since she was a little girl she loved dressing up in her dresses and jewelry and parading about for everyone to see. When she was 17, the Monsieur approached her at one of her family's dinner parties because he was the only one to notice that she had designed the dress she was wearing. He saw the potential and gave her a proposition. To work for him. She received half of the wages. She designed the dresses, but he had to take credit for them. Women weren't allowed to design fashion, after all. The peasants that did the fitting were silenced, mainly with threat, but they were paid well. Therefore, they didn't utter a syllable.

Brooke's gentle hand slowly opened the door. The girl was already standing on the platform. It was a small platform surrounded by three long mirrors. Beside her the pieces of fabric already cut. The girl slowly turned at the sound of the open door. For a moment, Brooke stopped. The girl was gorgeous. Even in her dirty, unfashionable peasant clothes, she was breathtaking. The girl stared back, a breath caught in her throat. For a moment, it was completely silent until the door behind Brooke closed causing her to jump in surprise.

It broke the moment, and Brooke mentally shook her thoughts out of her mind, "Well, now, what's your name?" This took her by surprise; normally she didn't even ask the peasant's their names. She would normally just order them about.

"Haley," the girl said, "Haley James."

Brooke nodded. "Pleasure to meet you," this shocked her even more. She was never pleased to meet a peasant. They were merely work to her. There to be a model to be pinned and nothing more, but something about this girl struck a string about her. Maybe it was her face, the fact the her delicate features fit her face perfectly, or the fact that her voice was caring and soft. She mentally shook those thoughts out of her head as well.

"What is your name?" Haley asked.

"What?" Brooke asked, caught off guard.

"I asked what your name is." She repeated.

"Oh, Brooke, Brooke Davis," Brooke said.

"Oh," Haley said, smiling slightly at how cute the girl was, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Madame Davis."

"Just Brooke and certainly not Madame," Brooke replied, laughing slightly. She wasn't married, not even close, much to her parent's frustration and offers.

"Very well then," Haley said, then stood there awkwardly. "Um, I'm kind of new at this, what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Stand there, basically," Brooke replied, walking over to the girl, "And you need to get out of those clothes," _Please_, "I can't properly fit the dress with your clothing still on."

"Oh, right," Haley said, laughing at her self. She slowly drew her shirt over her head, revealing an black bra, and slid her skirt down, revealing a tight pair of black panties. Brooke stared at the sight in front of her. Haley was… amazing. Brooke bit her lip, almost moaning.

_Stop it, Brooke. What the hell are you doing, she's a peasant girl!_ Brooke snapped at herself, she was very aware to her attractions to women, but she had never been attracted to a peasant girl, no one knew of course except for the girls she had occasionally snogged, but no one could ever know, society would disown her, "Um, right, let's begin," as she took the first piece of fabric. The black velvet. "Lift up your arms."

Haley did so and Brooke wrapped the velvet around the girl's slim stomach. Haley felt Brooke's cool hands slide across her skin and she slightly shuddered. "Cold?"

"What?" Haley asked in confusion, looking at Brooke.

"You shivered, are you cold?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, just a slight breeze." There had been no breeze.

Brooke smiled. "So what job did you have before this one?"

"I sang, well sing." Haley said.

"Really?" Brooke asked. "You can put your arms down, by the way."

Haley lowered her arms and nodded shly. "I still do, occasionally."

"Where?" Brooke asked.

Haley fell silent, and Brooke had her answer. Haley sang on the street for money.

"Will you sing for me?" Brooke asked.

"No," Haley said, self-conious.

"What? Come on, please." Brooke pleaded.

"I'm not that good."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Haley sucked in her breath, "Fine," she paused.

"_I don't mind where you come from_

_As long as you come to me_

_I don't like illusions_

_I cant see them clearly_

_I don't care, no, I wouldn't dare_

_To fix the twist in you_

_You've shown me eventually_

_What you'll do_

_I don't mind, I don't care_

_As long as you're here"_

Brooke stood back.

"What?" Haley asked, concern spread across her face.

"That was… incredible." Brooke said, she had never heard such beautiful singing, "You have a gift, Haley."

"Thank you," Haley said, blushing, which Brooke found incredibly cute. Haley bit her lip, _Girl, she is so way out of your league._

Brooke continued to work on the lower half on the dress. She wrapped a long petticoat around Haley's waist and pinned it to the fabric around her stomach. Brooke stood in front of Haley and pinned the two ends together below Haley's bellybutton. She looked up and met Haley's eyes. For a moment, they just stood there. Haley's dazzling blue eyes staring into Brooke's chocolate ones. Brooke smiled, showing off her dimples. Haley's breath caught as Brooke smoothed out of Petty coat, walking around her, gently crazing Haley's ass as she did so. Haley bit her lip, and Brooke smiled in satisfaction. Brooke picked up the white lace and wrapped it around the petty coat, pinning it in all the right places. She stood back and pondered.

"What?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked up, "Huh?" _Oh! Very intelligent sounding_, "Oh, I'm just trying to map out the design. You're a bit taller than I expected is all."

"I thought me and this Madame had the same measurements," Haley said.

"You do, I was just given a rough estimate to guess on," Brooke said, "but no worries, I have an idea."

Haley nodded, as Brooke wrapped a piece of the black velvet around Haley's waist over the white lace.

"So, Haley, what do your parents do?" Brooke asked. This girl was turning Brooke upside down, she hardly talked to peasants, much less started a conversation with them.

"My father is painted and my mom stays home and takes care of my brothers and sisters." Haley said, "My father doesn't get much money off his paintings, but my two older brothers work as butchers in the local market, but its not enough money to keep us fed, so I sing and began work here and my two little sisters and brother aren't old enough to work yet."

"Wow, you have a big family," Brooke said, she was an only child.

"Yeah…" Haley replied, grinning. She loved her family.

Brooke took a piece of chalk and bent down in front of Haley.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked, startled.

Brooke smiled, "I'm drawing a pattern. There's going to be a slit in the front in a triangle shape so the lace can be shown," Brooke said, and she began to draw the pattern she'd alter later.

After she was done pinning the dress, she stood back and admirered her work. She noticed the bottom half was a little loose and decided to use it to her advantage. Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley, standing extremely close.

Haley's breath caught in her throat, for the third time. "What-"

"Shh," Brooke said, "I'm just fixing the dress."

Brooke unhooked the pins in the back of the dress, and pulled the closer together so they're bodies were pushed together. It was at this point that Haley realized the top half of her, besides her stomach, was still bare, except for her bra. She was also very aware of the fact that their chests were being pushed together. Brooke's head peered over Haley's shoulder, tightening the bottom. Haley drew her arms around Brooke, to get them out of the way. When Haley did this, Brooke lost her concentration. Suddenly she heard Haley yelp.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You kinda, um, poked me with the pin," Haley replied.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Brooke said, spinning her around to examine what she had done. Indeed, there was a trickle of blood running spurting from right above Haley's butt.

"It's okay," Haley said, giggling.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have done that," Brooke said worried, using her own dress to wipe at the blood. "I shouldn't have…" Brooke was about to say 'lost concentration', but she realized how worried she was that Haley had just been pricked. Brooke actually _felt_ something for Haley, other than lust. She felt, something like the storybook romance novels talked about, love. The prick clotted and the bleeding stopped, Brooke leaned in a placed a gentle kiss where Haley's not-so-serious-but-mind-blowing wound had been.

Haley let out an almost inaudible whimper when she felt Brooke's soft lips against her skin. Brooke slowly stood up, letting her hands trail up the sides of Haley gently and slowly. Haley let her head roll to one side, but she quickly snapped it back up when Brooke twisted her around so fast, she hardly knew it happened. She was staring into Brooke's eyes. Haley pulled Brooke into her. Their noses grazed. Brooke could feel Haley's hot breath on her lips, and she was just about to make the space cease to exist when the Monsieur walked in.

Both girls jumped apart, faces red and breath ragged. Thankfully, the Monsieur didn't take notice because he was reading something about when the dress was to be finished by when he looked up both girls had calmed themselves. "Brooke! You're work is magnificent!"

"Thank you, sir." Brooke said, noticing that Haley was still in the dress she had pinned. Trying to control her voice from squeaking, she said, "The lines marked with chalk are where the dress will be slit. There should be small rings here, and a ribbon to make the back for a corset style finish."

"Lovely. Lovely. Continue working, then." The Monsieur replied, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Brooke heard Haley let out a sign of relief. The two girls, now standing a foot apart, caught each other's eyes. They stood there looking at each other for a moment before Brooke forced herself to look away.

"Um, you can take that off now and change. I'm done with the pinning." Brooke said.

"Right," Haley replied, gently slipping the dress off her. Brooke nearly drooled at the sight of Haley's body again. She noticed Haley reach for her ragdy old clothes.

"Wait," Brooke protested.

"What? Do you want me to put the dress back on?"

"No, its just…" Brooke stammered, "Do you want some other clothes?"

"What?"

"I keep an extra dress here, if you want it…"

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"You can."

"My clothes are fine…"

Brooke grabbed her hand, startling Haley, "Please, I insist…" Shocked at the touch of Brooke, Haley couldn't trust herself to speak, so she merely nodded. Brooke smiled, and walked over to a large closet. After selecting a black dress, she walked back over to a very confused girl and handed it to her. Haley smiled, and slipped it on. Brooke turned around to a stunning Haley. Her jaw nearly dropped. "Wow."

"What?"

"Um, nothing. Well, I think we're done…"

"Alright," Haley said, a bit disappointed, "I'll just leave…"

"Or," Brooke interjected, "You could stay here, you know, keep me company while I finish the dress," she explained, "of course, you don't have to."

"No," Haley smiled, "I'd like that."

Brooke smiled back, "Great."

**ATS**

"Can I help?" Haley asked, watching Brooke cut along the chalked lines.

"Sure," Brooke said, "Come here I'll teach you."

Haley smiled and walked around the table that they had been working at. Brooke handed the razor to Haley. "Now, when you're cutting lace, it can be tougher to cut because the razor can slit right through it. So you take the razor like this," Brooke said, wrapping her hand around Haley's, showing her the best position, "And gently trace the line on the fabric. Go slow, but not too slow."

Brooke kept a hold of Haley's hand as she cut the fabric. When they reach the end, Brooke lifted Haley's hand, and Haley smiled, "I did it." Brooke smiled as well.

_God, that smile,_ Haley thought. _Stop thinking, Haley. It's just going to get you into trouble._

"Now see, this fabric," Brooke said, taking Haley by the waist and trailing a finger along the fabric there, "Is much harder to cut because of the holes, but there's a way around it. Want to see?"

Haley nodded. She couldn't breathe. Brooke smiled, "Come on."

They made their way to the fabric closet. It was a small, dingy room, but enough to fit the mass amounts of fabric they supplied, plus some extra room, "Now see…"

"OW!" Haley screamed.

"What?" Brooke asked worried.

"I just got my foot stuck in a bucket." Haley moaned, and laughed at herself.

Brooke laughed, "Here let me help you." The two girls struggled to postion themselves in a good position in such a small space, when the door closed and pushed Brooke foreword, onto of Haley. Haley fell against the corner of the wall, and was very aware of the body on top of her. Brooke mumbled a quick apology, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Haley breathed out, looking at Brooke in the now dim lighted room. She found Brooke's eyes, those chocolate ones. Brooke found depth in Haley's blue ones. She wrapped her arms around Haley and brought their lips together. Haley immediately fell into the kiss, kissing Brooke back. Haley was very glad of the wall holding her up, or she was sure her knees would have given out and would have fallen to the floor.

Brooke traced Haley's jaw line with her finger as Haley ran her hands through Brooke's light wavy curls. They broke apart, gasping for air. Their eyes met again, and their lips crashed together, tongues battling for dominance. Somewhere in between, Haley's foot lost the bucket and Brooke was being pinned against the wall instead of Haley. Hands were flying, tracing each other, wanting to know every part about the other.

"Haley," breathed Brooke.

"Hmmm?" Haley said, after giving Brooke a peck.

"I think I love you," Brooke whispered.

"You love me?" Haley asked, grinning.

"Yes," Brooke clarified, "I do."

Haley bit her lip, "I think I love you too."

They shared a kiss. Then a second.

Brooke came out to her parents some time later. They disowned her, but it was worth it. Haley's parents accepted it. Brooke began to live with them. Haley's mother and Brooke became instant friends. They bought a house together, and they spent a lifetime kissing each other, making clothes, gardening, singing together, and being in love.

**FIN.**


End file.
